


Imzadi

by andlesma, keiramarcos



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betazoid, Betazoid James T. Kirk, First Time, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlesma/pseuds/andlesma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos
Summary: У Спока есть проблемы. Он мог бы написать об этом целую книгу, если бы был склонен к демонстрации беспокойства. Но он не склонен. К тому же, Джим бы даже не прочитал эту книгу, ведь ему больше нравятся письма от Посла Спока. Не то чтобы Споку не всё равно, ведь ему всё равно. Несомненно.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 35





	Imzadi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576247) by Keira Marcos. 



> Примечания автора:  
> Я ничего не знаю о шахматах, и тем более ничего — о трёхмерных. В моём хэдканоне Джим на одну треть бетазоид через своего отца Джорджа. Я рассматривала эту идею в [Tangled Destinies](http://keiramarcos.com/category/series/tangled-destinies/).  
> В этой вселенной, Джим служил старпомом у Пайка на Энтерпрайз, когда на Вулкан напал Нерон, то есть он присоединился к ЗФ раньше, чем в фильмах АОС. Им удалось предотвратить уничтожение Вулкана.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Спасибо моей бете, ёрле <3\. Для меня огромным удовольствием было переводить эту работу: Keira Marcos влюбила меня в концепт бетазоид!Джима, и я очень надеюсь, что работа придётся вам по вкусу. С огромной любовью советую прочитать серию Tangled Destinies (есть прекрасный перевод от Vasilika). 
> 
> К работе есть [авторская обложка](http://keiramarcos.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/03/imzadi-final.jpg).

Спок _не_ завидовал интимной дружбе Посла Спока с его собственным Джеймсом Кирком. Было бы нелогично и иррационально завидовать отношениям альтернативной версии себя с альтернативной версией капитана Кирка. Спок знал, что ему никогда не следовало соглашаться на мелдинг со своей старшей версией, но соблазн к познанию воспоминаний длиной в целую жизнь был слишком велик. Знания, которые он получил, можно было считать бесценными, но личные последствия по крайней мере раздражали.

Прошло уже шесть месяцев с начала их пятилетней исследовательской миссии, а Спок не мог назвать Кирка своим другом и тем более не мог сказать, что эта дружба _пустит корни в его сердце и разум_. Вулканца мужчина одновременно очаровывал и злил. В прошлом месяце Спок всего однажды фантазировал о том, как будет душить Кирка, а это уже заметное улучшение по сравнению с предыдущими. Так что нет, он не завидовал той дружбе с другим Джеймсом Т. Кирком, которую увидел в разуме Посла Спока.

Вот чему он точно беззастенчиво завидовал, так это дружбе Посла Спока с _его_ Джеймсом Кирком. Старпом знал, что они регулярно обменивались корреспонденцией – бывало, и по нескольку раз в неделю. Нийота указала на свою оценку ситуации, и Спок не смог поспорить с её выводами. Он завидовал. Завидовал настолько, что это было даже глупо.

Отношения Спока с Ухурой быстро развивались после предотвращения уничтожения Вулкана, но почти моментально оказалось, что связистка и старпом не подходят друг другу. Им удалось завершить свой роман до того, как это смогло бы навредить кому-то из них. Спок был благодарен и за это, и за то, что Ухура продолжила относиться к нему как к другу – даже если она и смеялась над ревностью к старшему двойнику.

Кирк развалился в кресле капитана, улыбаясь ПАДДу, что значило получение _ещё одного_ письма от Посла Спока. Это приводило в ярость. Поначалу Спок не понимал, почему старший вулканец настаивал на переписке с Кирком, а потом офицер как-то случайно узнал, что у капитана был долгие и серьезные отношения с литературой. Через корабельную почту Кирк каждый месяц заказывал пять-десять романов и ещё больше научных работ.

Учитывая всё это, письма от Посла имели смысл. Старший двойник Спока _знал_ , как сильно Кирк ценил письма и то, что Посол тратил личное время на такой вид коммуникации, тоже. Было очевидно, что капитан обожал корреспонденцию: Джим практически светился счастьем и удовольствием, читая абсурдно длинные послания.

– Мистер Спок.

Спок бросил притворяться, что сфокусирован на своей работе, и повернулся в кресле.

– Капитан.

– Посол Спок передаёт вам привет и говорит, что им удалось закончить строительство новой ВАН по графику.

Спок благодарно кивнул.

– Удовлетворительные новости.

– Он согласился там преподавать, хоть и весьма удивлён своим решением.

Спок, вспомнив о своём недовольстве, едва удержался от гримасы.

– Мы с ним разделяем сомнительную честь того, что оба являемся единственными вулканцами в наших реальностях, отказавшихся от поступления в Вулканскую Академию Наук, капитан. Я могу только предположить, что Посол находит ироничным интерес к нему как к преподавателю.

– Ну, им повезло, что он согласился, – Джим немного повернулся, вновь уткнувшись в ПАДД. – Но они не заслуживают ни одного из вас, – он расслабился и устроился поудобнее, – Посол говорит, что, если хоть кто-то скажет о его _генетическом изъяне_ , он врежет ему по лицу.

Спок резко выдохнул, чтобы не рассмеяться.

– Пожалуйста, запросите от моего имени видеосъёмку, если такое неблагочестивое событие и произойдёт.

– Конечно, – Джим ответил с такой ухмылкой, которую Спок себе бы никогда не позволил. – Мистер Сулу, сколько осталось до прибытия?

– Три часа и сорок две минуты, сэр.

– Очень хорошо, – капитан улыбнулся и вновь счастливо уставился в ПАДД.

Вулканец безжалостно сдержал гримасу, невольно проявляющуюся на лице от того, что его капитан предпочёл чтение письма _древнего_ Спока настоящему разговору с тем Споком, что сидел прямо напротив. Старпом окончил расчёты по своему заданию и отправил поручения нескольким подчинённым – вымещать гнев на них было крайне продуктивным.

Он посмотрел на Нийоту, бросившую на него удивлённый взгляд. Спок вернулся к своей работе и безжалстно назначил ежеквартальную психологическую оценку младших офицеров альфа-смены на две недели раньше нужного. Очевидно, что некоторым она была просто необходима.

***

– Да просто расскажи ему.

– Рассказать кому что? – спросил Спок у Нийоты, следующей за ним к турболифту.

– Ты знаешь, кому, и знаешь, что, – ответила девушка, прищурившись. – Со мной эти словесные уловки не сработают, мистер Спок.

Старпом указал на свою каюту. Ухура недовольно уставилась на него, положив руки на пояс, и он позволил себе слегка нахмуриться.

– Было бы неуместно говорить капитану, что я… возмущён его корреспонденцией с моим двойником.

– Хорошо, – медленно начала Нийота, – тогда просто скажи: эй, капитан, я очень хочу с тобой переспать. Может, хватит переписочек с _Древним-Мной_? Спасибочки, очень признателен.

Спок не мог определиться, повторить ли ему ее злобный взгляд (насколько он мог бы себе это позволить) или потребовать объяснения уменьшительно-ласкательным формам слов. Так ни на что и не решившись, старпом выбрал тактику молчания. Ухура подняла одну бровь, отлично пародируя самого, и Спока увлекла мысль о том, как он сейчас поднял бы её тощий зад и выкинул к чёрту из своей каюты. Губы старпома дрогнули, а рот Нийоты приоткрылся:

– О чём ты размышляешь? – шокированно спросила девушка.

– О чём-то крайне неуместном, – лаконично ответил Спок. – Мне должно быть стыдно за себя.

В дверь позвонили, и вулканец повернулся, чтобы открыть. Перед ним стоял Кирк с ПАДДом в руке, и Спок едва смог сдержать ненависть к устройству.

– Да, капитан?

– Я надеялся, что мы сможем… – Джим запнулся. – Извините. Я не хотел помешать.

– Да вы не помешали, – поспешно сказала Ухура, выбегая через Спока в коридор. На полпути к двери она повернулась, положила одну руку на бедро и склонила голову, что всегда очаровывало вулканца. Но внезапно Спок возненавидел этот жест, поскольку _понял_ , что девушка скажет нечто невероятно ужасное.

– Вы знали, что Спок гроссмейстер по шахматам, капитан? А вы сами же играли на соревнованиях от академии, да? Вам бы, ребят, поиграть вместе.

Спок сделал шаг назад, впуская Кирка в свою каюту, и посмотрел на Нийоту со всем неодобрением, на демонстрацию которого был способен. Она только ухмыльнулась и выскользнула с грациозностью танцовщицы. Спок чуть опять не пожалел о том, что отказался переспать с ней.

– Не могу поверить, что ты её бросил, – пробормотал Кирк, садясь на кресло Спока. – Она в кровати, наверное, офигенная и вся такая командующая.

Спок думал об этом. Это было правдой, но он не собирался обсуждать Ухуру в таком качестве со своим капитаном.

– Мы расстались по обоюдному желанию, капитан, и никто не остался в обиде.

– Я заметил, – Джим отставил в сторону ПАДД, и Спок на секунду задумался о том, чтобы выхватить устройство и уничтожить его. – Все диву давались цивильности вашего расставания и из-за этого даже расстроились, ведь сплетни и драмы – единственное бесплатное развлечение на этом корабле.

Спок ненадолго задумался, поможет ли медитация решить его проблемы, но тут же отказался от неё по причине нехватки времени, которого, несомненно, требовалось много.

– Время вечернего принятия пищи, капитан. Вы изъявляли желание поужинать со мной?

– Ага, да, – Джим встал и подошёл к репликатору вместе со Споком. – Не хочешь и правда в шахматы поиграть? Я ведь неплох в этом. Думаю, что буду для тебя достойным противником.

– Партия в шахматы будет приветствоваться с моей стороны, – сказал старпом, помещая карточку с блюдом в репликатор. – Я расставлю фигуры, – он остановился. – Конфигурация Федерации?

– Я могу играть по конфигурациям Федерации, Вулкана, Ференги и клингонскую, – проговорил Джим, изучая меню. – Выбирай сам.

– Я много лет не встречал достойного соперника, умеющего играть по правилам Вулкана, – сказал Спок. – Последняя партия, в которой я участвовал, была с моим двойником до нашего отбытия с Земли.

– А это не странно? Что твой постаревший близнец носится вокруг?

 _Да_ , подумал Спок, _это неприятно, сбивает с толку и иногда, честно говоря, представляет из себя откровенный кошмар_. Старпом прочистил горло, пока репликатор готовил блюда, и взял поднос, чтобы освободить место ужину капитана.

– Было трудно примириться с его существованием в моей собственной реальности. Мы произвели слияние разумов, чтобы лучше понять друг друга и поделиться знаниями, так как множество событий стали отличаться из-за недавнего вмешательства Нерона.

– А, понимаю, – Кирк заказал сэндвич и андорианские фрукты.

– Вы понимаете что? – спросил Спок, доставая шахматы из шкафа у стола.

– Ты изменился… – Джим затих. Он поставил свой поднос на стол и сел. – После нашей встречи с ним впоследствии битвы с Нероном. Сначала я подумал, что ты расстроился из-за того, что Пайка повысили, и он ушёл с _Энтерпрайз_.

– Три года назад меня проинформировали, что вас готовили к капитанскому повышению, когда добавили в экипаж первым офицером – сказал коммандер. – Травма Пайка и его дальнейшее повышение, возможно, и ускорили события, но никто не был удивлён или расстроен вашим назначением на должность капитана. Более того, многим, включая меня, стало спокойнее от того, что на место Пайка после всех событий с Нероном и его кораблём не посадят какого-то незнакомца. – Спок замолчал. – И Вулкан… Ваши действия способствовали спасению моей родной планеты от уничтожения.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

– Ты тоже помог. А ты заметил, что ваш Высший Совет не очень-то и хотел нас благодарить?

– Они известны своей сдержанностью. В действительности, весь мой народ много поколений старается изо всех сил избежать проявление эмоций.

– Они бешено тебя осуждают, – произнёс Джим, очищая фрукты от кожуры. – Ну, не все, конечно, но достаточно большая их часть. Я прямо _чувствовал_ это, пока нам вручали все эти награды. Т’Пау великолепна: я бесконечно наслаждался её компанией и был счастлив получить приглашение остаться у неё на неделю, но все остальные? Честно, Спок, они просто мудаки.

Спок взял гиро с нутом и укусил, в надежде избежать открытого согласия с заявлением своего капитана.

– Я вот заметил, что ты ешь много того, чего я бы никогда от тебя не ожидал, – сказал Кирк. – Готов поклясться, что ты на прошлой неделе в кают-компании ел какое-то карри.

– Карри из баклажана, – ответил старпом после того, как прожевал и проглотил гиро. – Мои родители переехали на Землю, когда я поступил в Академию Звёздного флота, так как я считался довольно юным по вулканским стандартам – всего восемнадцать земных лет. Моя мать, человек, была весьма довольна возможностью изучения кухонь всего мира, ведь её диета на Вулкане была ограничена. Она сделала всё в своих силах, чтобы быть принятой обществом и культурой своего мужа. Мой отец сожалеет об этом, так как мать на Земле «расцвела». Он не намерен надолго возвращаться на Вулкан в течении её жизни.

– Принятие приносит комфорт, – сказал Джим, открывая коробку с шахматами, и они принялись вместе расставлять фигуры. – Я могу понять, почему она посчитала в своё время это лучшим выбором. Но я рад, что она счастлива на Земле. Я бы хотел познакомиться с ней при возможности.

– Она будет рада знакомству с вами, – заверил его вулканец.

– А как твои родители отнеслись к появлению Посла Спока? – спросил Кирк. – Должно быть, это непросто.

– Они провели с ним определённое время, – сказал Спок. – Я предполагаю, что для него самого это было сложнее, так как в его вселенной родители умерли много лет назад. Он сказал, что увидеть их снова принесло и радость, и агонию. Мой двойник с облегчением согласился на пост Посла на Вулкане. Он довольно стар – из-за своей гибридной физиологии я и не ожидал, что смогу прожить так долго. Посол не желает, чтобы моя мама чрезмерно привязалась к нему, ведь он определённо умрёт раньше неё.

– Ах, Спок, – Джим слабо улыбнулся. – Я уверен, что она почти мгновенно к нему привязалась. Как и я. Посол в каком-то роде – взгляд в будущее. Меня радует, что ты проживёшь долгую жизнь. Наш путь отличается от того, который он прошёл со своим собственным Джимом Кирком, _но_ встреча с ним и знания о том пути настолько меня изменили, что я и не могу полностью этого выразить.

Что-то щёлкнуло в Споке, пока капитан расставлял фигуры на доске.

– Он _вступил в мелдинг_ с тобой.

Их взгляды соединились.

– Это тебя злит?

– Я… – Спок сглотнул. – Я не знаю.

– Ему не хватает его собственного Кирка, как отрубленной конечности, – тихо произнёс Джим. – У них была глубокая и близкая дружба, продолжавшаяся много лет. Они вместе побеждали, вместе проигрывали, и Посол, честно говоря, хотел бы, чтобы они вместе и умерли. Я думаю, будь обстоятельства другими, они бы были возлюбленными и делили связь.

Спок полностью был согласен с этим заявлением.

– Его Кирк предпочитал только женщин, – он вдохнул воздух через зубы и откинулся на стул. Он не хотел об этом говорить. – Как вы считаете: не сильно ли повлияло знание о их жизнях на нас?

Джим покачал головой.

– Мы не одинаковые – его Кирк и я. Конечно, у нас похожая внешность, но у него всё-таки были карие глаза. Он был на Земле во время смерти своего отца, а я родился в космосе спустя несколько минут после жертвы моего.

– Я не понимаю, – признал Спок. – Мы с Послом абсолютно идентичны на генетическом уровне.

– Потому что вас обоих создали генной инженерией, – пробормотал Джим. – Мой отец был наполовину бетазоидом, он слышал, как умирала моя мать в родах, пока готовился к тому, чтобы протаранить _Кельвином_ корабль Нерона. Он псионически связался со мной и этим разбудил те области моего мозга, которые иначе определённо бы остались спящими\\. Я впитал в себя столько псионической энергии, что _всё ещё_ светился, когда адмирал Арчер отдал меня на руки моему дедушке Тиберию. А бетазоидные гены другого Кирка были настолько приглушены, что всего несколько человек знали о его не совсем человеческом наследстве, – Джим глубоко вдохнул. – Мне даже кажется, что он избегал разговоров об этом.

– Почему?

– Я понял это из воспоминаний, которыми со мной поделился Посол, – честно сказал Джим. – Его Кирк был публичной персоной, а я совсем не такой. Возможно, это из-за того, что он _намного_ человечнее по сравнению со мной, а воспоминания я получил из вторых рук. Посол крайне бережно уважал ментальную уединённость Кирка _б **о** льшую_ часть времени.

Спок кивнул.

– А на тебя повлияли эти воспоминания? – спросил Джим.

– Нет, мой двойник был крайне осторожен в передаче эмоциональных слепков, чтобы его воспоминания не сказались на моих отношениях. Его отношения с отцом были нестабильными и иногда даже враждебными. Его брат, Сайбок, сошёл с ума.

– А ты общаешься со своим братом?

– Он умер, – сказал Спок. – Он погиб в несчастном случае, когда я был ребёнком. У меня осталось немного воспоминаний с ним, – старпом замолчал, размышляя, как ему продолжить эту мысль. – Признаю, что меня успокаивает, что в этой вселенной он умер в здравом уме. Он погиб слишком молодым, но, по крайней мере, его katra достойно покоится с нашими предками.

– Это немного утешает, – согласился Джим.

Спок поднялся из-за стола, чтобы убрать их тарелки и вернул их в репликатор, а повернувшись, увидел, что Кирк вовсю готовится к игре. Когда коммандер подошёл к столу, рука Джима лежала на его поверхности в нескольких сантиметрах от доски для трёхмерных шахмат. Спок не смог противостоять искушению и мазнул по ней кончиками пальцев.

Джим поднял бровь, пока вулканец садился.

– Флиртуешь, Спок?

Спок сел в кресло и уставился на Кирка.

– Я был искушён, Джим, – он указал на доску. – Ты ходишь первым.

– Ох, а мне показалось, что первым уже сходил ты, – ухмыляясь, сказал Джим, но сконцентрировался на доске. Затем начал игру Кролловым Гамбитом.

Спок уставился на шахматы.

– Я никогда не видел, чтобы играли по вулканским правилам и начинали клингонским гамбитом, – старпом облизал губы. – Это достаточно агрессивно.

Глаза Джима потемнели.

– Это для тебя проблема?

– Агрессия имеет место, – пробормотал Спок. – И я всегда был готов потакать капризам своих партнёров, пока это не угрожает нашей безопасности, – он поднял фигуру, осторожно покрутил в пальцах и поставил на доску. – У тебя есть опасные желания, Джим?

– Это с какой стороны посмотреть, – сказал Кирк с улыбкой. – В наше время многие считают службу в Звёздном флоте самой опасной работой во всей Федерации. А я люблю и авантюры, и исследование космоса, и все непредсказуемые повороты событий, что они в себя включают.

– Именно это вы обсуждаете в корреспонденции с моим двойником? – спросил Спок и пожалел, что тон его голоса был совсем не безэмоциональным.

Джим нахмурился.

– Обычно он сообщает мне о своих дипломатических миссиях для Федерации. Иногда он спрашивает у меня что-то, но нет, в основном мы просто говорим о книгах, которые прочитали или хотим прочесть. Наверное, это было частой темой обсуждения с его собственным Кирком, и он находит утешение в том, что может поделиться этим со мной.

Спок _ненавидел_ это, и знал, что это было нелогично. Было бы ужасно признать подобное, ведь его двойнику и так несладко приходилось в новой жизни.

– Я понял.

– Большего он у меня не попросит, – мягко проговорил Джим. – Он знает, может, и лучше меня самого, что нечто иное было бы совсем не здоровым для него, особенно, учитывая, что он… – Кирк сделал глубокий вдох. – Посол считает, что ему придётся пройти через ещё один Пон фарр, и, если он его переживёт, ему нельзя иметь никаких эмоциональных привязанностей конкретно ко мне.

Спок почувствовал, как горят его щёки, и опустил взгляд.

– Он и этими воспоминаниями с тобой поделился?

– Да, он хотел, чтобы я его _узнал_ , – признал Джим. – Может, это было и эгоистично с его стороны, но он хотел иметь личную связь в этой вселенной, и мне кажется, что высочайший уровень доверия к его собственному Кирку сделал меня очевидным выбором, – он улыбнулся. – До тебя дошли воспоминания их встречи со _злыми_ своими версиями?

– Зеркальная вселенная, да, – сказал Спок. – Лично меня не интересует возможность такой встречи. И путешествия во времени мне тоже неинтересны.

– Ну, они уже работают над теми проблемами, которые, по предположению Посла на основе его жизненной истории, встретятся нам на пути. Неудивительно, что ВАН хочет его в преподаватели. Полагаю, что Послу и Академия Звёздного флота выдвинет предложение. Его опыт бесценен.

– Я не верю в то, что он вернётся на Землю, – буркнул Спок. – Личного желания у него определённо нет. Он бы предпочёл умереть на нашей родной планете.

– Ты чувствуешь то же самое? – спросил Джим.

– Ты первый в моей жизни человек, который никогда не боится спросить меня о моих _чувствах_ , – ответил Спок.

– Я мог бы дотянуться до тебя и удостовериться в твоём эмоциональном состоянии сам, – признался Джим. – Что касается моих бетазоидных способностей, я прошёл полное обучение. Флот не очень-то любит упоминать об этом. Я самый молодой капитан в истории Звёздного флота, но я ещё и самый первый капитан с инопланетным наследием. Не всем это нравится.

– Я осведомлён о нетерпимости, – проронил Спок. – Я встречался с этим на постоянной основе в академии. Кажется, я был на последнем году обучения, когда поступил ты.

– Я только получил степень магистра по аэрокосмической инженерии, – кивнул Джим. – Я размышлял о получении докторской, и ко мне пришёл Адмирал Арчер. Звёздный флот не в первый раз пытался меня завербовать, но таким образом – никогда. Для меня честью было познакомиться с Арчером. Он читал мою диссертацию.

– Великолепная работа, – Спок был согласен с адмиралом. – Твой взгляд на будущее космических путешествий увлекателен. Адмирал Комак однажды сказал, что твою диссертацию должны опубликовать в качестве средства по вербовке во Флот.

– От этой почести я отказался, – сухо ответил Джим. – Комаку это, естественно, не понравилось, но мне всё равно. Слава богу, закон об интеллектуальной собственности был на моей стороне. Комаку придётся подождать сто лет или около того, чтобы присудить себе права на мою диссертацию.

– К счастью, он столько не проживёт, – сказал Спок.

– Ну, через пять лет его уже отправят на обязательную пенсию, – произнёс Джим. – Адмирал Арчер – единственное исключение из правил устава, – Кирк посмотрел на шахматную доску. – При обычных обстоятельствах я был бы счастлив сидеть здесь с тобой всю ночь и играть в шахматы.

– Но сейчас не обычные обстоятельства? – спросил коммандер.

Джим встал, обошёл стол и сел на колени к Споку.

– Если ты не возражаешь, это станет нашими новыми обычными обстоятельствами.

Спок положил руки на бёдра Джима и притянул к себе:

– Я совершенно не против этого.

Кирк обхватил затылок Спока и промурчал себе под нос:

– Мне так стыдно, что у меня нет воспоминаний о тебе в Академии. У меня был ускоренный курс, и из меня все соки выжимали. На меня давили и гоняли по Академии чуть ли не палками.

– Ты закончил четырёхлетнюю программу за двадцать семь месяцев, – сказал Спок. – Я удивлён, что ты с таким расписанием находил время для сна. Свои последние шесть месяцев я пробыл кадетом на корабле. У нас, должно быть, было немного возможностей пересечься.

– Это так, – пролепетал Джим. – Я был глубоко разочарован нашей первой встречей, потому что сначала познакомился с твоей девушкой. Я очень неправильно обрадовался вашему расставанию, – он коснулся губ Спока в поцелуе.

– Я завидую твоей дружбе со своим двойником, – сознался вулканец.

Джим снова поцеловал Спока.

– Я знаю, – он углубил поцелуй. – Но Посол знает своё место в моей жизни.

– Хотел бы я знать своё, – пробормотал Спок.

– Я поделюсь с тобой всем, – сказал Джим. – Своим телом, своим сердцем, своим разумом, – он провёл пальцами по лицу Спока, ненадолго задерживая их на точках для мелдинга. – Я хочу любить тебя до конца своих дней.

– Джим, – Спок притянул Кирка поближе и утопил лицо в его шее. – Я…

Спок обернул руку вокруг Джима, и тот расслабился, даже когда вулканец сжал чуть крепче. Он с детства не был настолько поглощён своими эмоциями. Мысли проносились в его голове в попытках назвать это эмоциональное состояние, но ничего не приходило в голову.

– Это любовь, – промурчал Джим. – Imzadi.

 _Возлюбленный_ , подумал Спок.

– Я влюблялся раньше, – сказал он. – И чувствовалось это иначе.

Джим немного откинулся, чтобы посмотреть вулканцу в глаза.

– Это самое прекрасное во влюблённости, Спок. Иногда любовь нежная и тихая, а иногда взрывная и всепоглощающая. Я никого не любил одинаково дважды – это бы обесценило отношения.

– А какая любовь лучше? – спросил Спок.

– Любовь не стоит измерять такими категориями, – тихо сказал Джим.

Ближе к концу их отношений Нийота сказала, что ей нужно, чтобы Спок любил её больше всех и всего на свете. Она хотела, чтобы вулканец утонул в жажде её тепла. Желания Ухуры привели Спока в замешательство, и признание мужчины в этом отметило смерть их романтических отношений.

– Самое лучшее в отношениях с другим телепатом – то, что тебе никогда не придётся бояться, что я подвергну сомнению твои чувства, – сказал Джим. – Я чувствую твою любовь ко мне, Спок. И чувствую её уже несколько месяцев, потому что ты проецируешь её всюду, но я ещё чувствовал твою нерешительность и…

– Злость, – предположил Спок.

– Смятение, – поправил Джим. – И я уверен, что это приводило тебя в гнев и разочарование постоянно. Я всё ждал откровенного приглашения от тебя в твоё личное пространство, – он взял руки Спока и направил к своему лицу. – Познай меня, Спок, как не познавал никто.

– Мой двойник вступал в мелдинг с тобой.

– Он поделился своей историей, но я не ответил взаимностью, – сказал Джим. – Моя история не принадлежит ему. Эта близость – _для тебя_ и только тебя, Imzadi.

Спок собрал свои трясущиеся пальцы и нежно положил их на лицо Джима.

– Мой разум – к твоему разуму.

Глаза Джима закрылись, и их разумы слились воедино.

– Мои мысли – к твоим мыслям.

– Наши разумы соединяются, наши разумы становятся одним, – хрипло прошептал Спок, когда разум Джима раскрылся перед ним и переплёлся с его собственным. В этот момент Спок почувствовал глубокое ощущение признания, и инстинктивный ответ, заполняющий его мысли с момента встречи с Джимом Кирком, вырвался на свободу из ментальных оков, – _T’hy’la_.


End file.
